Break Away from Reality
by Grappler Gouf
Summary: Tea wants Yugi all to herself...but when that time finally comes, will the outcome be good or bad? (Tea/Yugi fic) (Please R&R)
1. The Date

Occurring sometime between Duelist Kingdom, and the Battle City Tournament, this is a romance story between Téa and Yugi.  I really don't like Téa… -.-  But here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, that I don't!

Duelist kingdom really had gone so well!  Very well, actually.  It was a good thing it was out of the way, though.  It had been rather boring, even, to some extent.  Especially when Joey was dueling…..More specifically, when Joey was dueling Mai Valentine, and Rex Raptor.  Nevertheless, there had been high stakes.  Very high stakes.  It seemed as if the main finalist wasn't going to make it, for a very long time.  But, at least, thank the gods, he made it out in the end.  Well, at least no one was hurt.  That's a plus, right?  It could have been a lot worse………and, well, no one was left with nothing; meaning they had entered the tournament for nothing.  No one important, that is.

_'Especially not Yugi.'_   Téa thought.  She wasn't trying to sound cold, or mean in any way, but Yugi belonged to her.  Only to her.  Forever!  Her feelings for him were unbreakable.  In addition, anyone who would try to take him from her would have to suffer her wrath!  And nobody could stand the wrath of Téa!

_'But………I like Yami, too.'  _She remembered.  '_Damn it!'  _  Things were going to get more problematical, now.  Much more.  Liking two guys at once?  She'd quickly gain a bad reputation.  She'd be called every name in the book.  Téa was sure that Yugi liked her, possibly even more then a friend, but what about Yami?  She had forgotten him this whole time!  She slapped her forehead, quickly getting worked up.

What if Yami liked her, too?  Moreover, what if, truly, deep down inside her heart, beneath her love for Yugi, she also had feelings for Yami?  Or what if she only liked Yami?  But….what if she liked Yami even more then Yugi?  In addition, what if Yugi found out?  He'd hate her, she was sure of it!  He probably wouldn't ever talk to her again!  It'd be all over between them, even if they did just become friends!  ………However, Tristan's voice quickly made all of her 'what-if's' dissipate into thin air.

"So, like, dude!  What's up, you guys?  Anything been happening recently, that the Trist-man should know about?"  He asked, glancing around at the others.  He regained a serious look.  "Oh, and does anyone have any gel?  I'm running out!"  When it came to his hair, he was always serious.

Yugi and the others laughed, at Tristan's question.  Tristan without hair gel!  It was quite funny.  However, Joey stopped for a second, thinking for a bit, and then he shot Yugi a relentless glance, after pushing some loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Hey….!  Don't you use gel too, Yugi?"  Yugi nodded.  "Hah!  Thought so!  You aren't one t' be talkin', then!!"  Joey shot back at Yugi, with his Brooklyn accent, of course.

Yugi shrugged, gaining a rather apologetic look.  He felt, to some extent, badly now.  Joey was right.  It wasn't very nice to be a hypocrite, especially to your friends!

The Teacher of the classroom stared at them.  He shook his head, seemingly in disapproval of their non-educational conversation.  They didn't even notice him.  The bell rang, shortly after, and the short little break was now over.  Returning to the classroom, all the students sat back down in their assigned seats.  While the teacher was instructing the class, over half of the students weren't paying attention.  A great deal of them were actually asleep.  Tristan was fixing up his hair, with some gel from Joey, while Yugi and Joey were looking through each others' decks.  Téa was fantasizing over Yugi, while messing with her make-up, Seto Kaiba was reading an electronics book………and so on, and so forth.  The teacher was pretty much being ignored by everyone.  The only one who happened to really be paying attention, was the British-boy Bakura.  Like usual.

Finally, the class was over.  It seemed like an eternity that they were all trapped in the classroom.  Bakura, of course, didn't seem to think so.  He seemed like a Teacher's pet, even though he really wasn't.  He just……happened to pay attention, having quite a deal of discipline, of which the others lacked.  However, when the end of the day bell finally rang, almost everyone jumped up from their seats, and ran to the door.  The teacher made them form a line, being quite the pushy sort.  While everyone was fairly-neatly filing out the door, Téa bumped into Yugi.  She accidentally dropped her books.

"Oh!  Téa!  I'm sorry about that!  Let me give you a hand!"  Yugi exclaimed, kneeling down to pick up the dropped books.

This was good, because Téa didn't really want to have to bend over, because of her short skirt, of course.  Nevertheless………it was the school uniform, so she had to wear it.  There were many complaints about it, and many of the girls would rather wear the guys' blue shirt/pants uniform, but they weren't allowed to wear them.  The teachers would annoyingly reply, 'Are you a girl?  That's what I thought!  So you wear the 'girl' uniform!'.  However, realizing that Téa wasn't going to bend over, a group of rather perverted boys behind her mumbled, a few curse words, and left the room, making as much noise as possible…..or so it seemed.

"Thanks, Yugi……..…"  Téa started, when he handed her the dropped books.  

Yugi nodded, smiling rather charmingly, for a teenager half the size of a normal one.  Of course, he was always made fun of about that.  Téa rubbed the back of her head, quite embarrassingly.  She messed with the silver bracelets around her right arm, seemingly distracted, and most obviously nervous.

"Uhm…..well……..how about after my Cheer practice……you and I…….uh……hang out….?"  She asked, mentally slapping her forehead, realizing that that sounded really dumb.  Yugi grinned, seemingly not noticing at all, her embarrassment and nervousness.  Which was all way too obvious.

"That sounds great!  Hey, how about you stop by Grandpa's game shop when your practice is over?"  He asked.  Téa nodded, smiling.  Bingo!  She had just scored the jackpot!

"Sure, Yugi!  See you then!" she answered, leaving, and heading towards the girls' locker room to change into her cheerleading outfit.

So, then it all began.

'_Oh, wow, this is going to be the best date………err………**day**_…_…ever!'  Téa thought to herself, while on her way down the hallway.  Wow, a date?  Maybe.  Just maybe.  She hoped so!  As long as no one else came with them!  None of the others could come accompany them.  If that happened, then Téa and Yugi would be able to do everything together!  And maybe……Just maybe……they'd have time for some romantics, too.  That's what she had in mind, anyway…………………_

**Hey, I hope you like it.  It's my first Téa/Yugi fic, and as I said, I don't really like Téa!  Anyway, please R&R! ---Cell---  ~**揓**~******


	2. Everything goes wrong

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own any of these chars…..No, take that back, I do own one of them.  Whose name starts with an 'A'.  Nevertheless, I will not say anything!  Dun want to spoil it, ya know?

Enjoy!

Well, cheer practice was over.  All during it, all Téa could think about was Yugi.  Yugi, Yugi, Yugi.  Oh, and she also did ponder about Yami for quite awhile, well.  As she squeezed into her school uniform, once again, she decided to take a quick swing by her home, before going to the game shop.  Hey, if this was going to be a date, why not look your best?  Téa grabbed her books, and her pink backpack, and headed out the door.

After arriving at her house, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room.  It was a two-story house, and all the bedrooms were upstairs.  Dumping her school stuff in her room, she quickly removed her outfit.  Digging through her closet, practically in the nude, she finally found an acceptable outfit.  Her yellow one.  It wasn't her best one, but since the one she considered to be her best was in the wash, she just decided to go with it.  Shrugging into it, she threw on a pair of shoes, grabbed her black purse, throwing it over her shoulder, and ran out the door.  She did not even think to tell her parents where she was going.

Although she was excited, she tried to act as normal as possible when on the streets.  She was too excited!  She hop-skipped towards the Game Shop, singing one of her favorite songs while on the way.

When she arrived at the game shop, she spotted Grandpa behind the counter, helping some girl.  Téa calmly loomed in the shadows, observing the scene.

"Well, what would **_YOU_ suggest I do, Yugi?" the girl asked him.  She smiled rather innocently, her black hair falling into her eyes.  Cutely, she blew it away, it seemingly landing right exactly back into its rightful place.**

Téa just glared at her.

Big Mistake, Yugi.

_'WHAT does that girl think she's DOING!?!?!'_  Téa to herself.  Her thoughts erupted inside of her.  She felt her heart beating faster and faster.  Her mind raced at the speed of light.

'_No….No…………..Yugi DOESN'T like her!  He's just….talking to her…right?  Yeah, right……'_

"Oh!  Well, it's really your choice.  Hey, you and I could go out for a little while…I can teach you all the basics over maybe a soda..?"  Yugi replied, smiling.  The girl smiled back, embracing him in a passionate hug.

"Oh, thank you!  **Thank you!!" she replied.  Yugi's face turned bright red in embarrassment.  He smiled right back at her, his eyes shinning with a look of amusement.**

At this, Téa growled fiercely.  Luckily, it was not loud enough for anyone else to hear.  Yugi's next comment almost made her scream.

"Hey, my friend Téa and I are going to hang out this afternoon….How about you come with us?  It'll be fun!"  Yugi inquired, grinning his sheepish, sly grin.

The girls' eyes widened.  "Oh, really?  You would let me come with you?  Like, no way!  Okay, like, sure!  Do you mind if I drop my stuff off here?"

Yugi's Grandpa smiled.  "Go ahead!  Just don't forget it!"

The girl nodded politely, and dumped her stuff off behind the counter, in a corner of the small, cramped room.

Téa was FURIOUS!  '_YUGI!!  How could you do this!?!  It's supposed to be a date!!!  Grrr……Well, we will have 'fun' all right!  Girl, you just wait……!'  She thought to herself.  Her eyes flared up in anger.  Yugi, however, didn't say it would be 'fun' for all of them, now did he?_

Téa decided to pretend as if she was just now walking in.  Opening the door, she stepped up to the girl, Yugi, and Grandpa.

"Oh, hey Grandpa!  Yugi, you ready to go?" she asked, smiling rather too innocently.  Yugi nodded his head.

"Why, hello there, Téa!" Grandpa replied, grinning at her.  She smiled back at him, then turning her full attention back to Yugi.  Well, more like half her attention.  The other half was too busy thinking about how to get revenge on this…this girl.  Whoever she was, she was now Téa's worst enemy.  Forget Pegasus!  This girl was much more of a danger to her.  Socially, and mentally.

"Yup!  Oh, and Téa, this is Ami!  I'm going to show her how to duel!  I hope you don't mind if she comes with us…?"  Yugi replied.  He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping it was a go.  He had totally no idea.

Téa just grinned back at him, nodding, and shook Ami's hand, holding back from lunging out at the girl.  "It's…nice to meet you, Ami." She said, behind a fake smile.

"Yeah!  You too!  Like, where are we going?"  Ami replied, slinking back so she was next to Yugi.  She put an arm around his shoulders.  "I hope it's somewhere fun!"

Téa laughed silently.  '_Oh…..yes, it WILL be fun!  Fun indeed, for you!  Little slut……trying to take Yugi, huh?  Well!  I will make sure he sees right through this transparent act of yours!  You're so shallow…'_

Yugi shrugged.  "Uhm…. Téa?  How about you pick where we go?"

"Oh…why…I don't know…How about the mall?  I heard they set up one of those small little amusement parks behind it….we could go there, too." She replied.

Ami smiled.  "Sure!  Why not?"

Téa turned towards the door, grinning to herself.  '_Fun, indeed, Ami……Just you wait……'_

~Catfight!  ^.-  Don't worry; there will be plenty more of that to come!  Hope ya'llz enjoyed!  Hey, don't forget to R&R!  I will be updating it soon!  BAI!  ^^~

-Cell 揓-


End file.
